human phoenix
by scarlet tribe
Summary: THere are some people in this life who are like the magical creatures muggles cannot see. This girl is like a phoenix. After every battle or struggle, she rises even more strong than the last time. Her and the Golden trio go through the hallenges of hogwarts, friendhips, family and love


Harry potter fanfiction

The phoenix rises form the ashes as a newborn. In life, there are people who are like living phoenixes; after every struggle, no matter how trying, they will rise from it anew.

Prt 1

Being Harry Potter's friend is not easy. Not when you are as close to him as me, Ron and Hermione. However, after the last three years, I doubt it could get any harder. After finding a stupid rock, almost getting our heads bit off by fluffly (who is adorable when he's sleeping), fighting a snake, petrification, spiders, and the whole Sirius Black thing, I doubt there was anything left that school could have.

Boy would I be wrong.

Shit really hits the fan in our fourth year.

As I sit at my desk, daydreaming about what everyone else could be doing, I wait for someone to come spring me from this nightmare. Harry and I are very close, possible because we come from similar backgrounds. Both of our parents were killed around the same time. Except a death eater killed mine on my birthday. Harry had the "honor" of his parents' murders being directly from Voldemort himself. Also, our "gaurdians" aren't the best. Though I have never been locked in a broom cupboard, or practiacally starved, I have been hit and one time my guardian tried to shove me into the oven. Didn't turn out very well. One of the teachers had actually stepped in after that one. I don't remember who. I was usually tolerant of the beatings for they were rare but lately they have been increasingly painful. Dumbledore said this would be the last summer I had to stay here. But I didn't know who long of my summer I would have to stay. Which brings me back to my current situation.

My guardian was in a particularly foul mood and I had received a black eye and stiff shoulder, almost dislocated it! (the bastard). I had been trying to clean the house like he had told me to but the ruddy dog came and launched himself at me which nocked me into the stand I was trying to dust. On it was a very old vase he was going to sell. When he came home, he saw me on the floor trying to clean it up. He turned red and then purple. I felt fear running through me. I believe that was the first time in a long time I was actually terrified.

That evening I had received an owl form Dumbledore saying I would no longer reside in that house hold, instead I will be put into the care of the weasleys. I went upstairs and packed everything I could into one trunk and grabbed my kitten. I had an all-black kitten with orange eyes. It was an odd combination. I sat on my bed waiting for someone to come. No one did. Not the entire night.

It was now day 13 since I had received the letter. At this point I had given up the idea of escaping. I was cooking my guardian his lunch as usualy on a Friday. I don't even remember what I was cooking. But what I do remember was that there was a sharp rap on the door. Ilooked at my guardian and he glared at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go answer the bloody door." He almost yelled.

I quickly made my way to the door and opened it to Mogonagal. I had not expected her (or anyone for that matter) to show up. I was pleasantly supprised. she gave me a stern yet fond look. "Well, may I come in?"

"Oh yes of course ma'am." I said as I opened the door the rest of the way and stood aside. She was in an emerald suit with no hat. It was odd seeing her in muggle clothes. She walked down the hallway and into the living room. She was here to discuss what was going to happen with my guardian. I went back to making his lunch.

I pourd his tea after loading his food onto a plate. I grabbed the mug and plate and made my way to him when suddenly Ash (my kitten ) dashed infront of me being chased by the dog we had. I tripped over both and dropped everything all over the floor. When I looked up, my guardian was getting up and storming his towards me.

He took three steps and dropped to the floor. I looked to see Mcgonagal with her wand raised.

"I suggest you go collect you things so we may leave quickly." I nodded and ran to my room. I saw ash sitting on top of my suitcase. My one smallish suitcase. I grabbed it and pulled it after me down the hallway. I slipped on some beaten up black ballet flats. I trudged down the steps and bolt out the door. Mcgonagal exited calmly after me. I stood in our driveway, confused as to how we would be leaving. I turned to my favorite teacher.

"Please tell me we are walking." she smiled briefly and shook her head. "No, not doing it." I refuse to apparate.

"The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can leave and get to the Weasley's." She said as she held out her arm.

"I'm...going to the weasley's?" i ask hesitently. She nodds her head yes. I jump and celebrate. THe weasleys are the family i never had. I run over to her, my cat and suitcase with me, and grab her arm. THe moment i do, we apparate.

I hate it because it makes me so dizzy and sick afterwards. I fall to the floor, trying not to vomit. I see figures in front of a blur that i assume is the burrow. I struggled to get up and run. I end up on all fors, semi crawiling and eventually wobble running to the people running towards me. I feel my hair flair out behind me. Two tall, lanky figures i assume is the weasley twins reach me first and i launch into one of them and they both support me up with a huge hug. I take in my family's smell and hug them as tight as i can.

"Hey there small one!" I hear one of the twins say. I stepp back and hit them both on the arm. I laugh and Mrs. Weasley grabbs me into a hug as well. She ramles on about how much i have been missed and how i need to eat more and that dinner is served. I look back to wave to mcgonagal. She smiles at me and nodds. before disappearing. Fred and George grab my suitcase and as i walk to the burrow i see Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting at the door. I take off in a sprint and harry runs to me as well. I crash into him but he just picks me up and spins me off the ground. I laugh and Hermione and Ron join in a group hug. When we break apart, i get to catch up with my frineds.

"How have you been guys!"

"We have been well. We are going to the quidditch world cup tomrrow! Ron and his family are taking us!" Hermione informs me. I squeel and jump up and down. It is my favorite sport. I cannot fly well, but well enough to be a chaser. As we talk and walk to the burrow, hermione notices my face.

"Enya! What happened to your face!" i look at her confused. she gently wipes at my cheek and i see her fingers have some blood on them. I touch my cheek and i also have blood on them. It must have been earlier. She shakes her head and wips out her wand. She was able to make it stop bleeding.

I smile as a thanks and we all continue inside. THey know about my gaurdian. but i cannot wait until I tell them where i live now.

THe joy made blood rush to my cheeks and my body felt extremely warm. But it was a pleasant warmth.


End file.
